Around the Great Sea In 49 Doomed Days
by MirorJB
Summary: The world is doomed. The world around you is sealed. The pressure of a whole world on top of you. It's HIS time now. Just like every other game. R&R!
1. Prologue: Your Days Are Numbered

Around The Great Sea in 49 Quadrants

Prologue: Your Days Are Numbered

"What are we supposed to do now?!" Tetra cried, through the falling rocks.

"What happened to the Master Sword?! Shouldn't it have worked?!" The king of Hyrule demanded.

"DEAR DIN, IT DIDN'T WORK, OKAY?! BUT THE SWORD IS FUCKING GONE! AND MY TRIFORCE OF COURAGE IS GONE TOO, SO YEAH, WE'RE FUCKED." I screamed, my rage growing.

Possibly the weirdest thing happened afterward. The King literally transformed into my trusty red boat, and flew up to the surface, carrying Tetra and I with it. We surfaced at the Forsaken Fortress. Tetra turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"W-What's going on, Link?" She stuttered through tears.

"You think I have a clue? Boat, you're better with this kind of shit, right?" I angrily shouted.

The King of Red Lions turned around and hung his head.

"Well, Ganon has drowned Hyrule for good this time. And he plans to turn the Great Sea into his own land of dark doom. Without the power of the Master Sword, you won't be able to defeat his latest onslaught of monsters. With his enhanced Triforce of Power, he can summon worse monsters than before. His reign of terror is going to doom the entire Great Sea. However, there is one way. You have to go to every single island, warn whoever may be there, get anything of utmost importance, and get out of there. And I do mean EVERY island. I am certain the Forsaken Fortress will be the last to be doomed, seeing as it is already. "

"Well, that certainly was lengthy, but we need a plan. So the Forsaken Fortress is A1 on the map. And if that's last, that means that G1 would come first. So that's Horseshoe Island. So if we have enough time, we should be able to –"

"Um, LINK!" I was cut off by Tetra's screaming, and it wasn't look before I realized what she was screaming at. Nothing much, but you know, a fucking PURPLE TORNADO. And leave it to my luck to have that hellhole suck us up, and spew us out. Where, you may be asking?

To HORSESHOE ISLAND.

First on the list to be doomed.

And we have to go through all these islands in order, due to these weird locks on the borders of each island.

And I'd like you to come along for the ride.

* * *

**My first story. Read & Review Please? =D**

**Stay tuned! =]  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The Doomed Horseshoe

Around The Great Sea in 49 Doomed Days

Chapter One: The Doomed Horseshoe

Horseshoe Island could not look more boring. My home of Outset was right to the east, and that still had 2 days before being doomed, so I wanted to go _there,_ not _here_. That had my sister and grandma. _There,_ not _here._

"Well, what now, 'Great Hero'." Tetra snickered. Fucking Farore, why do I always feel myself melt when she simply looks at me? Gah, gotta think more about the mission. But those eyes..

"Um, Link? What are you doing?" Oh shit. She must've seen me staring. And damn, how long was I staring for? It's so dark, all of a sudden.

Out of fucking nowhere, a bolt of black lightning struck down the center of the island. Warships rose from deep violet waves, and the sky turned a dark purple.

Horseshoe Island was doomed.

I quickly sailed to the borders of the island in an attempt to escape, but there was a psychic barrier blocking the way. Emblazoned on that barrier was an image of a blue scroll, something I immediately recognized as a Treasure Chart. I had to go back to the island.

Upon arriving, a burst of bright blue lightning struck and a blue ChuChu arose from the light. I had to admit, for such a pussy-ish enemy, he had a pretty dramatic entrance.

THAT was the island's great threat of doom? Pfft, give me a break. What turned out to be waiting on doomed Horseshoe Island was a game of GOLF. With walnuts. Blew right past.

REALLY simple.

But then…

A bolt of dark green lightning slammed into the surface of the island, and a hole opened up in the ground. I heard the muffled sound of buzzing, wings flapping, and…Tetra screaming?!

I immediately jumped into the hole, and met with 3 Mothulas.

"Link! HELP!" Tetra was tied in a cocoon on the ceiling.

Morbid, much?

I took out my now degraded sword, and slashed out 1 Mothula, when the other one sprouted wings and flew at me. I grabbed onto one of the wings, snipped it right off, and jabbed the thing in the eye.

The third one had a different plan. Where the lightning struck, there was a poisonous mist surrounding the center of the room. The Mothula flew around in it, got engulfed in it, and it turned dark purple with glowing red wings.

A Doomed Mothula. I had the strangest feeling there were more doomed enemies somewhere. But at that time, saving Tetra was the only thing that mattered to me. The sword in my hand contained no light, but something gave me confidence enough to run at it.

Yeah, turns out Doomed monsters aren't easy as normal ones. I was hurled into a cocoon too. And thank Nayru my grandma insisted on giving me those year-long sewing lessons. Mostly how to UNdo stitches is what I was grateful for. Breaking out of that cocoon was hard work.

I don't know how I did it, but my dinky little sword split its eye apart, and the thing exploded. The poisonous mist subsided, compacted, glowed, and BOOM, out of nowhere, a treasure chest. It contained a Treasure Chart!

I quickly ran out of that cave, back to the boat, ready to sail to Outset…

When I realized I forgot Tetra.

BlahblahblahstabstabTetraYou'reFree!

And NOW she's there, and the barrier shatters.

Hopefully, Outset won't be doomed. Yet.

* * *

**The plot of the "Doomed" enemies comes from the Ing infection from Metroid Prime II.**

**Special Shoutout to shadows-of-ballance for my first review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Outset Island will be a LONG chapter. Maybe even more than one, seeing as I'm doing a FULLY DETAILED Savage Labyrinth run.**

**Kthxbye.**

**Review!  
**


End file.
